T-Shirt
by Cure Emotion
Summary: Fakir was Ahiru's tutor before things became awkard between them. Now, after being dragged to an after party by Mytho, Fakir finally meets Ahiru after a long time and the night ends in a way neither one would have suspected. Much inspiration for this fanfiction has come from Thomas Rhett's T-Shirt, thus the title. Enjoy!


When I heard Thomas Rhett's _T-Shirt_ for the second or third time, I wanted to write a fanfic about them using this song as a backdrop. The story does have aspects from the song, but it'll take me awhile to get to those parts. I assure you, they will be in there.

Enjoy! I own nothing! BTW, listen to it. It is an awesome song.

* * *

"Come on Fakir. It's not gonna be as bad as you think," Mytho said reassuringly from the driver's seat. "Just one party wouldn't hurt. It'll be fun."

"I beg to differ," Fakir grumbled in the passenger seat. He had planned to stay in his apartment for the night and study until a reasonable hour, but Mytho, and more specifically Rue, had other plans. Apparently, Rue had planned an after party for the drama-ballet club collaborative production, and she insisted that Mytho and Fakir attend. It had a lot of convincing from Mytho, and a slightly threatening phone call from Rue, to get him away from his desk.

They both knew that he was on the scholarship program, and that one little slip up could spell expulsion, but that was only one the reasons Fakir didn't want to go. He knew, without a doubt, that _she_ would be there. That bubbly, blubbering, clumsy freshman, Ahiru. Like him, she was a scholarship student, but there was a difference between the two. She was a perceptually bad student. She was in danger of expulsion when she barged into the tutoring room at the library begging for help, and guess who was assigned to be her tutor?

Fakir was appalled when he saw the state her GPA was in. He began to relentlessly pound facts into her skull and pressing quotes into her brain until she felt like it would burst. However, the duration of their time together began to change into something else.

One evening, when Fakir was helping Ahiru study for a big important test, he found himself paying more attention to her lips then actually being her tutor. When she leaned closer to him to ask him a question, he moved away from her saying that her head was blocking the paper. Things became a bit awkward between the two through later encounters, such as when Fakir had brushed his hand against Ahiru's and she jerked her hand away.

They had been avoiding each other quite frequently, and it had started to annoying Fakir quite a bit. He wasn't as focused as he could have been in his writing class, and he was distracted during fencing club. Femio, the least proactive member, had even been able to land a hit on him, surprising everyone, not to mention it boosted the annoying plume haired prick's ego to new heights.

Fakir had finally conceded to going to the party, after Rue had called demanding to know where they were. When he had told her that he planned to stay home, she reminded of the favor that he owed her, and that she had a pretty good idea about why he was acting funny around Ahiru. Everyone knew that he was very private, and his situation was bad enough with Ahiru avoiding him.

He was deep in thought when he felt Mytho shaking his shoulder and looked over at his childhood friend. "I think you can figure where we are," Mytho said with a smile. Fakir got out of the car and saw the house were the party was. He could hear the music pulsing from the backyard, and the chatter coming from his other college classmates. Mytho lead the way to the back gate and pushed it open.

A few people turned to look at the duo but quickly went back to their conversations. Fakir surveyed his surroundings. The was a dance floor and a DJ blasting music, a table that had an array of food and beverages, a small photo booth, and there were what looked like christmas lights strung up all over the yard. The two made their way over to the refreshments when Rue came over to them with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, you're both here! And I thought I was going to have to tell everyone about Fakir's puppy love."

"Put a sock in it Rue," Fakir snapped back. "Anyway, I should say congrats on the success of the play. It was pretty brilliant I guess."

"Well, aren't you civilized tonight?" Rue said in amusement.

"Okay you two, cool it. You can save your witty banter for later. Rue, I think you have some fans who would like autographs," Mytho integrated. Rue looked over her shoulder to see a small group of people with notepads, pens, and their smartphones out to take pictures.

"Oh my, I didn't notice. Mytho, come with me. After all, you did help everyone practice their moves for the play," Rue giggled while clutching Mytho's arm.

"Okay," Mytho said with a smiling face. "I'll catch you later Fakir," he called over his shoulder, while Rue dragged him over to the group.

Fakir sighed as he picked up a glass. He knew that it was going to be a long while before Mytho was released from Rue's hold, so he walked around and observed the crowd.

He saw a variety of people there. Freya from the gardening club talking to Hermia and Lysander, from the drama and the art club respectively, about how happy she was that her flowers were used for the play. He also saw Mrs. Paulamoni and her husband Mr. Paulo talking to people who looked like their were from the newspaper club about how proud they were of everyone who participated in the play.

Fakir wondered to the back of the yard, where there was a balcony overlooking a parking lot. He saw cars still pulling in and people walking up the stairs to the party. He began to think about his paper that was due in two weeks when he heard someone call his name.

"Didn't think you were going to be here," Autor said jokingly. Fakir scowled at the reporter/pianist and turned away. "Aw, come on, don't be like that," Autor said taking a spot on Fakir's right. Fakir scowled at the sunset as Autor took a sip of his drink. "You know, I didn't think you would actually come here."

"You know, even if we are distantly related, I still find you annoying as fuck?" Fakir shot back. "Wow, someone's in a bad mood," Autor smirked, taking a sip of his drink. "God, what is _in_ this? Is it spiked?" Autor poured his drink down into the garden down below. "By the way, you remember the girl you were tutoring?"

Fakir's ears perked at this and he turned to look at the dark blue haired student. "Yeah,... Why?" Fakir asked with some scepticism. "Well, I saw her other by the gate to the parking lot talking with Femio, or someone like that, and well, she looked kind of uncomfortable. Anyway, I thought I would tell you, in case you wanted an escape plan. If you'll excuse me, I have an interview to get to for the newspaper. It's very important that I talk to Rue about the success of the play. After all, it was her idea. Anyway, I'll see you later in Mr. Kat's class." Autor walked away towards the house where Mytho and Rue were now.

Fakir stood at the balcony for a few more minutes until he took one last swig of his drink, crushed his cup, and headed over to the parking lot. Sure enough, there was Ahiru. Fakir stopped and paused. She was wearing a yellow sundress, white gladiator sandals, and her signature ruby necklace. Her reddish pink hair was in her long, signature braid and had a flower accessory, probably from Freya. She wore minimal amount of makeup and her freckles seemed more prominent than when he had last saw her.

Fakir snapped out of his trance when he saw her look of distress and the rose that was practically being shoved in her face. Fakir scowled at Femio, who was down on one knee, sparkling, and just being a nuisance, and stalked over to them.

"I… I really can't Femio. I… have somewhere to be and…" Ahiru stuttered as Femio's butler continued to make it rain rose petals down on him.

"Oh now, don't be shy, my little duckling," Femio stated with great pleasure in his voice. "It is practically a sin to fall in love with someone as beautiful as me, but do not fret, our love for each other will-"

"There you are Ahiru," Fakir said, gently wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "I was looking everywhere for you." Ahiru turned and looked up at Fakir. Femio stood up and stared blunt daggers at Fakir. "Excuse me sir, but could you kindly release her? She was talking to me!"

"Actually, I believe you were making her uncomfortable, as anyone would around someone as flamboyant and flashy as you. Besides, she's with me and we just got separated. It's a good thing I found her before things had to get real _ugly_ , you know?"

Femio looked shocked for a moment before conceding defeat and walking away, his butler following suit. Fakir smiled and looked down at Ahiru. She looked shell shocked and amazed all at the same time. She finally snapped out of her trance and pushed herself away from Fakir. "Why are you here?" Her question seemed to have thorns all around her words.

"I was dragged here by Mytho and Rue." Ahiru looked at him with her innocent, sky blue eyes, and Fakir felt the heat rush to his face. "I owe Rue a bit of a favor, so this is me paying her back basically." She continued to stare at him, and he felt like running away, but his stubbornness refused to let him.

"So have you been studying? I mean, it has been a while since we've studied together,... Ah! I mean, since I tutored you, so I was just wondering,..." Fakir rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Ahiru as he continued to try to make conversation with her. "I was here with Pike and Lilie, but I lost them in the crowd. I haven't seen them for a while now. I'm pretty sure that they left by now." When he didn't say anything else, she looked away and observed the party.

They stood around for a while and said nothing. The sun had begun to move below the skyline when a few people began to leave. Fakir thought this would be an opportune time to leave. He turned towards Ahiru and asked her, "Do you want to leave?"

Ahiru looked at him with surprise. She didn't know what to think about leaving with Fakir. "I don't think so. I have to drive Pike home, not to mention I have to study for a very important test that's coming up and I don't want to fail."

"Are you sure I can't tag along? I mean, I am your tutor. I could help you study," Fakir suggested. "If I remember correctly, you do get distracted easily."

"I do not!" Ahiru's head snapped to glare daggers at Fakir. "I just… If it's not…" Fakir smirked. Out of everyone that that knew about Ahiru's study habits, Fakir probably knew all of them. "Are you sure? I _was_ assigned to be your tutor. I could help you, you know?"

"I can study just fine on my own, thank you very much!" Ahiru had never felt so insulted in her life! True, she wasn't the best student, but she still had to try. She was about to retort when she saw a rose petal fall down beside her. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Femio flaunting himself around two unsuspecting girls she recognized from the ballet club. She turned back to face Fakir. "You brought your own car?"

"No. Mytho drove me here," Fakir answered back with a smile. "If you're willing to drive me back to my apartment…"

"I'd better not. I think the punch was spiked so I feel a little funny."

"Guess I'm driving. I'll meet you by your car. I have to tell Mytho I got a ride home."

Ahiru made her way through the back gate and down the stairs to the parking lot. She had parked there ahead of time with Pike to help set up. Lilie was mainly in the drama club and had gone ahead of them. She unlocked the car and got in the passenger's seat. She quickly pulled out her phone to let them know about the change in plans. A few seconds later, her phone buzzed with messages from her friends in triumphant squeals and horrays. They wished her luck and told her to take a chance.

Ahiru blushed. She had figured out after a few study sessions that she was in love with Fakir. At first, she had felt bad because Pike seemed to carry the same feelings, and had avoided Fakir in order to keep their friendship. It had backfired a bit, as things became increasingly awkward between Ahiru and Fakir. Ahiru later admitted to this when they were studying together.

"How could you keep this to yourself and not tell us!?" Pike said, jumping out of her seat. Ahiru jumped back a bit at this.

"Wh-why are you upset? I-I mean,... I just thought-" Ahiru stammered, trying to get her words together.

"You thought nothing, Ahiru! The feelings I have for Fakir of those of admiration, not love! Those are two different things!" Pike said, reprimanding her.

"So, you two aren't going to have an epic battle of the mysterious, dark, and handsome ruggish writer slash sword fighter who has turned many that of an admirer?! No broken friendship?! No bitter feelings towards the winner of his stone heart, who managed to turn it into an oasis of unbridled love?!" Lilie said in a dejected voice.

"No, Lilie. We aren't. Get your head out of those Shakespearean romance novels for a minute and focus on the real issue at hand here!" Pike snapped back towards their blonde friend.

"And that would be?" Ahiru and Lilie said in unison.

"Ugh! You two are impossible!" Pike said, slapping her forehead. "I'm talking about the fact this is Ahiru's first major crush!"

"But, wait. What about her crush on Mytho? I thought everything we did at the beginning of the semester was to get them together, right?" Lilie asked questioningly.

"No, you drama queen. That was the same type of affection that I have for Fakir, just multiplied by hundred," Pike said sitting back down. "Now, after the drama-ballet collaborative, Rue is holding a party off campus. We go there and if Fakir is there, Ahiru can confess to him," she said, popping a starburst into her mouth. "And if he says yes, then it's all good. Besides, I have someone else in mind to confess to."

"Oh! I bet I know!" Lilie said with much excitement. "Bet'cha you don't," Pike said in a confident tone. "Oh, believe me I do," Lilie smirked.

"Who is it?" Ahiru asked with much anticipation. "Tell us."

"It's someone we are all familiar with," Lilie began. "A certain reporter who has also won numerous awards at piano recitals, and just happens to be related to our daring knight in black armour."

Pike's face fell as Ahiru's mouth dropped. "You don't mean," Ahiru began. "It can't be…" She turned to look at her pink haired friend. "Autor?!"

Pike's face slowly turned red as Lilie clapped in triumph. Ahiru sat there staring at Pike as her face got redder and redder. "Are you serious? That four eyed perfectionist? I thought you went for the more athletic type Pike," Ahiru said in amazement.

Pike looked at her two friends before turning at look at Lilie's smug face. "How did you know?"

"You didn't think I read all those novels without picking up a few observational skills, did you?" Lilie said. "It was obvious from the way you would look at him when you were talking about the play."

Pike was about to say something back when she shook her head and turned back toward Ahiru. "My love problems aren't as big as yours though," she said, pointing her finger at Ahiru. "Mine are solvable through my own determination, but yours have to be solved through some good old fashioned supportive pushing." The three friends looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

They had unintentionally gotten separated at the party, not that it bothered Ahiru, but she still felt insecure about confessing without her friend's support. She had been roaming the party looking for Fakir when Femio ambushed her. She tried to get away unsuccessfully when just the person she was looking for appeared by her side and saved her.

She was really happy, and maybe little giddy from the punch. It didn't now though, because they had started talking again, and was just perfect.

Ahiru's mind returned to the present when she heard a tapping on the window. She turned towards the driver's seat to see Fakir. He motioned towards the lock. Ahiru quickly leaned over and unlocked it, and Fakir slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"So, we'll go to my apartment first, you can drop me off, then you can go back to the dorms. I think the alcohol from the punch should wear off soon, though it depends on how much you drank. How many cups did you have?"

"Umm… I think I had two or three, maybe?" Ahiru shrugged. "You don't know?" Fakir asked. "I got separated from Pike and Lilie, and I was looking for them so I wasn't keeping track of my cups."

Fakir sighed as he kept track of the road and watched the street signs. Mytho, and surprisingly Rue, was okay with him leaving early. Rue giggled when he said he was going to drive Ahiru back to the dorms. Mytho just smiled and told him to be safe. Fakir decided not think much of the meaning behind the tone in their voices.

They finally made it to Fakir's apartment. He parked the car and turned off the ignition. They stayed in the car for a while and said nothing for a few minutes.

"You know," Ahiru said. "I never got to say thank you for tutoring me." Fakir looked at her in surprise. "Even though we spent so much time together, we never really talked about anything besides school. I'm glad I was able to spend today with you."

Fakir looked at Ahiru before he began to move in closer. "There's also something I have been to tell you-" Ahiru stopped mid sentence when she turned to look at Fakir and found his face was an inch away from hers. The next thing she knew, their lips had connected and they were kissing.

Fakir pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. I, I should have asked first. What, what I mean to say is that-"

Ahiru quickly reached out and grabbed Fakir's face. Pulling back, she quickly kissed him again. She quickly pulled away when she felt their teeth collide instead. "I-I'm sorry! Did that hurt? I mean, I've never kissed anyone before, well besides my parents and relatives, and oh my god, I am so sorry-"

She stopped her ranting when she heard Fakir laughing. "Wh-Why are you laughing?! I'm being serious here!"

"I know, but… You look so cute right now!" He kept on laughing for a few more minutes before he finally calmed down. His face then became serious. "You know, I was scared that you would reject me. I mean, I know I can be harsh, but I do have rules. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm really happy," he said with a smile.

Ahiru smiled too. "Can I come inside?", she said after a while. "I mean, I don't have to go back to the dorms right away…" She said, biting her lip, silently waiting for an answer.

"Sure, why not?" Fakir said with a lopsided grin. Ahiru's smile grew wider, and she opened the passenger door and hopped out, with Fakir following suit. They walked up the sidewalk and to the door of the building. As Fakir opened the door, he leaned in and kissed her again, and this time, Ahiru responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Keep it down!" one of Fakir's neighbors yelled to the hallway. Ahiru giggled through their locked lips as Fakir pressed her back against his door and fiddled with his keys, trying to unlock his door.

"We should… stop for a minute… I mean,... you can't really unlock… the door in this… situation…" she said through breathless kisses.

"Nope," Fakir quickly said. When he heard the click of the lock, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and opened the door. They stumbled into the small, one room apartment and bumped into his furniture until they made it to Fakir's bed.

They continued to kiss, even as Fakir began to slip his hand under her dress and up her thighs. Ahiru's breath quickened as he reached for her panties. He gently took the edge of her undergarments and pulled them down. Ahiru responded by placing her hand under his navy blue shirt and stroking his stomach. He shivered in response and moaned at her touch. Pretty soon their clothes were on the floor and they continued their love making late into the night.

When Fakir woke up the next morning, the T.V. was on with a Guns 'n' Roses music video playing. Ahiru was dancing in the T.V. light in one his t-shirt, sporting very messy hair. She was keeping good rhythm with the music. Her hips were swaying in time with the music and her body was moving like a hypnotist's watch.

Fakir watched her for a few minutes. She was so beautiful, it was a wonder that their male classmates weren't going for her. He finally got out of bed and walked over to her. Taking her hand, he swung her around and danced with her.

Ahiru giggled as he danced with her. Neither one had never been happier then in that moment. Needless to say, many of their classmates were surprised to see them walking around campus together, holding hands, and even kissing. Their friends cheered for them and teased them about how long it took them to get together.

What happened in the past didn't matter to them. All that mattered to them now was that they were together, and they would never let go of each other.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me! I'm sorry about my other fanfictions, I promise I'll update them soon!

Anyway, this is the longest fanfiction I have ever written! I usually keep them around 5 pages or so but I just couldn't stop writing about these two! They are one of my favorite ships ever! I tried to include as many cameos from side characters as possible, so keep a close look out for them if you missed them!

Thank you again for reading! Until next time!


End file.
